


Only Halfway Through

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas makes Dean come over and over again on his knot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> omega dean prompts? ok! how about cas knotting dean and bringing him to orgasm several times with just his knot?
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Castiel had this thing. He liked to ride out his knot with shallow, grinding thrusts. Which made every knot a half hour of blinding, throbbing pleasure for Dean.

“Mmm, breed you good,” Castiel groaned, jerking his hips against Dean. “Fill you with my come.”

Dean gasped and whimpered, squirming in the Alpha’s strong arms. They were halfway through Castiel’s knot and he’d already come three times. Only the persistent shallow thrusting made it all blur together, like one long drawn out orgasm. It was Dean’s favorite kind of torture.

“Take it,” Cas growled, thrusting a little harder as another wave of his seed filled the omega’s channel.

Dean sobbed as another orgasm ripped through him, leaving him shaking and his head spinning. He wailed as Castiel’s knot continued to grind against his prostate, making his channel burn with the overstimulation.

They were still only halfway through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
